


Changes

by Dellessa



Series: Hive and Home [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Egg Laying, Insecticons - Freeform, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>42. Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Insecticons - “Drones, attend the Queens! They are both laying at the same time! Prepare the breeders for after!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

They curled together on the berth, eggheavy and languid. Sunstreaker lost track of their time in the hive. It was only occasionally broken by the end of their laying cycle, and the emissaries from other hives. It wasn’t as bad of a life as he had first imagined it would be. They were both pampered, taken care of, loved. He stirred, moaning as he felt the first movement of the eggs within them. They shifted, making him moan. He laid back, spreading his legs. He was an old hand at this by now. He had long since lost count of the eggs he had laid. There were hundreds at least, maybe more. His processor felt to foggy to give it too much though. 

He felt Sideswipe shift beside him, and the first ache of the laying process began for his brother as well. Sideswipe writhed, back arching with a mix of pleasure and pain that Sunstreaker felt echoing through the bond. 

It wasn’t long before Longclaw was at his side, catching the first egg as it eased from his body, and Nimblewing moved beside his brother doing the same. The eggs were handed off to drones, cleaned and moved to the incubation chamber. Sunstreaker could feel the faint beat of their sparks even from where he was spread across the berth. 

“Drones, attend the Queens! They are both laying at the same time! Prepare the breeders for after!” Longclaw called, as he caught another egg. 

Sunstreaker arched and moaned in anticipation of what was to come once the final egg exited his frame. His engine roared, and he leaned into the touches of the drones that gathered around them. 

The last of the eggs fell into their caretaker’s gentle hands before the drones closed in. Sunstreaker turned his helm, catching his brother’s mouth in a gentle kissed. His moan was swallowed up as Sideswipe kissed him back when the first of the Drones pushed into them, spreading them both wide. Pleasure unfurled through the bond they shared between one another and was pushed through the bond they shared with their hive. The drones hovered, touching them, caressing their plating until they were both lost in the feeling and the charge soared between them, but neither fell into overload. It was torture, but a pleasurable one as one by one the drones took them, filling them with transfluid until it dripped from the valves leaving their thighs slick and wet. 

More drones surrounded them, and cleaned off the twins plating, glossas lapping gently against them. They moved over the recess where Sunstreaker’s spike had been nuzzling and ribbing at it until the waxy seal fell away, and revealed a second valve. Sunstreaker moaned when one of the drone’s glossas slipped inside, caressing tne new metal and nodes. He knew that before he would have been horrified that they had done this to his frame, now he didn’t care. The biggest drone that had cleaned off his plating hovered over him and slowly entered the new port. Sunstreaker squealed, and bucked up, sheathing the mech’s spike inside of him fully. This was how it was supposed to be. He clung to the drone as he rolled them onto their side, and another drone took it’s place behind them, sliding into his second port. He felt full, as full as he did when he was egg heavy. He purred, closing his optics and letting the drones set the pace. His ports rippled around the spikes inside of him, clamping down hard as overload hit him. His valves rippled and quivered when he felt Sideswipe follow him soon after. Perfect.


End file.
